Black Cat
by A Lost Butterfly
Summary: Ayah.. Kalau semua manusia itu jahat,apakah pria ini dapat di sebut sebagai malaikat?..


**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Black Cat**

Aku mendengar sesuatu. Seperti.. Suara ayah dan ibu?

Perlahan aku membuka mataku,kemudian berkedip sebentar.

Mataku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ke mana ayah dan ibu?

"Nah,ini dia! Gang di mana banyak kucing hitam berkeliaran bos! Hahaha.."

Kupingku seketika menegak. Mataku ku picingkan.

Siapa mereka? Instingku mengatakan mereka hendak melakukan hal yang buruk.

Buluku meremang. Jangan-jangan mereka menyakiti ayah dan ibu?!

"Meong.. Meong.. - Ibu.. Ayah.." Aku memanggil mereka. Namun tak ada jawaban.

Aku mengeraskan suaraku.

"Meong.. Meong.. - Ibu.. Ayah.." Aku memanggil lagi. Kali ini aku mendengar suara ayah,samar.

"Jangan keluar,Hinata. Jangan keluar!"

Ada apa ini? Kenapa suara ayah terdengar samar? Dan kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar?

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Kalian di mana.." Tangisku. Aku khawatir. Apa yang telah terjadi kepada mereka?

"Jangan keluar sayang.. Jangan.." Kini rintihan suara ibu yang ku dengar.

DOR!

"MEONGGGGGG!"

Deg! Ibuuu! Itu suara ibuu!

Tanpa sadar aku melupakan nasehat ayah,aku pun berlari keluar. Ibu kesakitan! Ya Tuhan..

Aku merasa jantungku akan copot. Kini dihadapanku terlihat tubuh kurus berbalut bulu hitam itu sudah tergeletak. Tidak bernyawa. Di sebelahnya,aku melihat ayah dalam cengkraman pria berkacamata yang memegang pistol. Ayah menangis. Ibu.. Tidak! Tidak!

"Wah wah wah.. Ternyata masih ada anaknya ya.. Hemm.. Pasti harganya lebih mahal. Ambil Jon!" Ucap pria berkacamata hitam yang kini menatapku tajam.

"Beres bos!"

Kini pria yang sepertinya bawahan si kacamata tadi mendekatiku. Tangannya terangkat,seolah ingin menyantuh diriku.

Aku mundur selangkah. Pria ini jahat.

"Jangan mundur kucing manis.. Hehehe.. Tunggu di situ.." Ucapnya sambil terus maju mendekatiku.

Tepat saat tangan pria itu akan menyentuhku,ayah menggigit tangan si kacamata tadi erat-erat.

"Meongg! - lari Hinata,LARI!" Kini ayah menatapku.

Ayah. Aku.. "Meong - aku tidak mau meninggalkan ayah!" Ucapku.

DORR!

"MEONGGGGG!" Kali ini ayahku lah yang tersungkur di hadapanku. Darah mengalir kemana-mana.

Seolah ada alarm berbahaya berbunyi di kepalaku,aku pun berlari.

"Kejar dia! Jangan sampai lolos Jon!"

Kini pria itu mengejarku.

Aku berlari. Aku berlari dan terus berlari.

Sesaat aku menatap gang kecil dari sudut mataku. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa pria itu takkan bisa menangkapku dari sana.

Hup! Dengan cepat aku melompat,kemudian masuk ke dalam gang kecil itu. Aku bersembunyi.

Dari manik mataku,aku melihat pria tadi kebingungan. Bingung aku bersembunyi di mana. Tiba-tiba pria itu berbalik menatap gang tempatku bersembunyi.

Tidak. Tuhan. Jangan sampai ia melihatku.

Doaku sepertinya terkabul. Saat aku membuka mata,aku melihat pria itu telah pergi dengan kecewa.

Aku menghela napas lega. Namun sedetik kemudian,aku teringat ayah dan ibu. Mereka.. Mereka..

Aku menangis.

"Meong.. Meong.." Raungku.

Maafkan aku ayah,maafkan aku ibu.. Aku tak bisa melindungi kalian..

"HII! Mama,kucing hitam!"

Aku menengok,kemudian melihat seorang gadis kecil kini sedang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum getir.

Sedetik kemudian,sebuah sendal melayang terbang ke arahku.

Aku melompat lebih dalam.

"Meong.." Tangisku.

Kini aku terdiam. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku.

Aku tersentak. Biasanya aku tak pernah mengeluarkan air mata.

Kini aku menunduk lebih dalam.

"Jangan pernah percaya kepada manusia,mereka itu jahat!"

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir lagi. Kini aku mengerti arti dari ucapan yang selalu ayah tekankan padaku.

* * * x x x * * *

Pemburuan kucing hitam.

Ternyata itulah yang kemarin telah di lakukan manusia-manusia tidak bertanggung jawab itu kepada ayah dan ibu.

Mereka akan membunuh kucing hitam,mengawetkannya,dan kemudian menjualnya kepada kolektor-kolektor yang gila mengoleksi hal-hal aneh.

Kemarin,saat aku kembali ke gang rumahku,aku melihat darah ayah dan ibu masih berceceran. Namun,tubuh ayah dan ibu telah tiada. Pasti mereka akan menjualnya.

Aku menangis.

Kenapa harus kami? Kenapa harus kucing hitam? Apa salah kami? Apa?..

Aku akhirnya berlari.

Dalam gelapnya hari.

Kini aku sendiri.

* * * x x x * * *

Aku menatap kucing kecil di sebrang jalan yang tengah bermain asyik dengan ibunya. Kucing berbulu putih. Cantik sekali. Mereka kemudian tertawa,terlihat bahagia sekali.

Aku memandang mereka. Pedih. Andai saja aku bukan seekor kucing hitam,aku pasti akan sama seperti kucing itu. Bahagia,bersama ayah dan ibuku.

Kruyukk..

Perutku berbunyi.

Sudah 5 hari aku tidak mendapatkan makanan. Akhir-akhir ini para manusia kejam semakin pintar menyembunyikan makanan mereka. Bahkan,terkadang tong sampah mereka kosong. Entah kemana mereka meletakkan sisa-sisa makanan mereka.

Aku kini menatap tanganku. Tulang berbalut kulit. Kurus. Tirus.

Pandanganku mengosong. Rasanya,aku ingin mati saja.

Mataku kini tertambat pada sungai di depanku. Kenapa bukan dari dulu saja aku mati? 2 tahun. Aku menunggu sebuah keajaiban. 2 tahun. Aku menunggu ayah dan ibu kembali. Tapi apa?.. Hanya caci maki,tatapan benci,yang selalu ku dapati.

Apa salahku? Aku juga tidak pernah mau menjadi kucing berbulu hitam! Aku juga ingin bahagia.

Kini mungkin sudah saatnya. Kehilangan seekor kucing hitam yang selalu di anggap terkutuk tidak akan mengubah dunia bukan? Jadi,apa salahku jika aku ingin mati?

Perlahan,ku langkahkan kaki ku mendekati sungai itu. Arus sungai ini cukup deras. Aku tidak bisa berenang. Mungkin aku bisa mati dengan tenang.

Aku menunduk. Bayangan wajahku terpantul di air keruh itu. Kucing hitam dekil yang kurus. Malang.

Tanpa sadar air mataku menitik.

"Meong.." Ucapku pedih.

Ayah,ibu,maafkan Hinata.. Sekarang Hinata akan menyusul ayah dan ibu..

Byur!

Aku menceburkan diriku.

Dingin. Dingin. Aku menggapai-gapai. Oksigen. Oksigen!

"Meong! Nghh! Ngeonggg!" Tolong.. Tolong..

Aku menutup mataku. Sudah.. Selesai.. Ayah,ibu.. Aku..

"Hei! Bertahanlah!"

Samar,aku seperti mendengar suara seseorang. Kemudian aku merasakan sebuah genggaman hangat di tanganku. Siapa? Ilusi.

Dadaku terasa sesak,dipenuhi air. Napasku terasa berhenti. Pandanganku mengabur. Dan semuanya tiba-tiba menghilang.

* * * x x x * * *

Hangat.

Hangat.

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku.

Kini aku menatap langit-langit. Ini di mana? Di rumah siapa?

Aku menatap tubuhku. Pantas saja hangat. Selimut tebal ini membungkus ku erat.

Tanpa sadar hatiku menghangat. Siapa yang telah melakukan ini kepadaku? Siapa yang masih mengharapkan kehadiran seorang kucing hiam di muka bumi ini?

Kupingku menegak. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki. Siapa?

Dengan takut aku melompat ke pojok ruangan.

Kriett.. Pintu terbuka.

Kini sesosok pria tampan berambut pirang terlihat berjalan masuk ke dalam. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah nampan berisi sesuatu.

Aku mengendus.

Itu makanan.

"Neko?" Mata biru pria itu kini melirik ke segala arah saat mengetahui bahwa aku telah menghilang dari balutan selimut.

"Neko?" Tanyanya lagi. Sebuah nada khawatir terselip dalam suaranya.

Khawatir? Dia? Khawatir padaku?

Seolah terhipnotis,aku berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekatinya.

"M-Meong.." Ucapku lirih saat aku berada tepat di belakang kakinya.

Pria itu kini menengok. Sebuah senyum lega nan hangat terukir di wajahnya.

"Neko.. Untunglah kamu baik-baik saja.."

Kini tangan besar pria itu menggapai tubuh kurusku. Lelaki itu kini mengangkat ku di depan wajahnya.

"Ng-Ngeong?" Ucapku gugup.

"Syukurlah.." Kini pria itu mendekapku. Hangat. Hangat sekali.

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Kenapa pria ini baik sekali kepadaku? Kepada seekor kucing hitam yang selalu dijauhi?

Pria itu meletakkanku di atas kasur. Kemudian,ia menaruh nampan tadi di depanku.

"Makanlah neko,kau lapar kan?"

Aku menatapnya. Pria ini punya tatapan yang hangat.

Dengan ragu,aku menyentuh makanan itu. Ikan asin. Makanan kesukaanku.

Wajahku memerah.

Aku menggigit-gigit ikan itu,kemudian menatapnya lagi. Tatapan lembut itu masih belum pergi dari wajahnya. Masih ada.

Jantungku terasa berdetak cepat.

Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa.. Aku merasa nyaman bersama pria ini?..

Ayah..

Kalau semua manusia itu jahat,apakah pria ini dapat di sebut sebagai malaikat?..

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Dan lagi,pria bermata biru itu tersenyum lembut.

* * * x x x * * *

To be continue..

Ini fic abal saya.. Jadi maaf kalau masih belum begitu berkenan *bows*

Tapi semoga kalian suka ya.. :)


End file.
